


first time caller

by Kaitein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Childhood, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: "Крошечная надежда появляется из ничего,Прорывается сквозь помехи на линии"





	first time caller

**Author's Note:**

> "Встреча"
> 
> White Lies - First Time Caller.

Натаниэль не любил зиму. Вот совсем. Какое удовольствие вечно кутаться в кучу одежды и бояться не то чтобы заболеть, но и высунуть из шарфа нос, чтобы его не укусил мороз, как говорит мама? Верно, никакого. Про то, что занесённые снегом здания, деревья, да даже людей рисовать практически невозможно, можно даже не говорить — один белый цвет на бумаге. Мальчик любил сочность красок не только в маленьких пузатых баночках, что подарила на очередной день рождения бабушка, но и яркость цвета вокруг себя. 

Иногда он даже зависал перед зеркалом на несколько минут, завороженно глядя на свои волосы и глаза — глубокий красный и циановый оттенки казались какими-то нереальными, рождёнными словно бы на чьей-то палитре искусными руками. Рыжеволосая мама, проходя мимо, ласково трепала его по макушке и подмигивала отражению, словно бы знала секрет того художника, что «раскрашивал» их семью. И всё казалось таким волшебным и правильным, ровно до тех пор…

…пока кому-то не пришло в голову _волшебство_ сравнить с _томатом_.

— Помидор! Помидорка, а покажи-ка рисунки! — задиристо верещал одноклассник, прыгая вокруг стоящего Натаниэля, прятавшего заалевшие то ли от смущения, то ли от холода щеки за густой завесой шарфа и крепко сжимавшего в руках пухлый блокнот, — ну покажи-и-и!

— Анри, отстань, — буркнул мальчик, всей душой надеясь, чтобы надоеда наконец переключил свое внимание на что-нибудь еще. Надо было продержаться еще несколько минут — мама скоро должна подойти к школе, чтобы забрать его после занятий. Натаниэль поёжился, наблюдая за вырвавшимися из-под колючей ткани облачками пара. Дурацкая погода. Он на улице всего-ничего, а уже продрог, перчатки хотят капитулировать, да и сырой от дыхания шарф уже совсем…

Погрузившийся в свои мысли маленький Куртцберг и не заметил, как немного ослабил хватку, и этого хватило, чтобы назойливый Анри неуловимым движением выхватил блокнот и отбежал в сторону.

— Эй, ребята, смотрите, что наш сеньор Помидор рисует! — размахивая «добычей», кричал одноклассник, направляясь к кучке других ребят, что увлечённо строили в черте школьного дворика снежный замок.

— Анри, отдай, отдай! — а вот и еще один минус зимы — быстро двигаться было практически невозможно. Сдёрнув с носа ненавистную заиндевевшую ткань, мальчик бежал и глотал острый воздух, совсем позабыв про холод.

— О-о-о, да это же… — и задира внезапно остановился, ошеломлённый попавшим в него метким зарядом. Натаниэль, сам не ожидая, притормозил, пытаясь найти, откуда это прилетело, и, главное, кто же захотел вступиться за него.

Второй залп последовал незамедлительно, и мальчишка, пытаясь отряхнуться, бросил на заснеженную землю мешавшийся блокнот, который, однако, не отделался так легко. После третьего снежка Анри, ошалев от попавшего за шиворот холода, в ярости пнул ставший нежеланным трофей и убежал от ледяного форта подальше. Конечно же, обещая рассказать всё маме.

Удивлённый донельзя Натаниэль всё высматривал среди сугробов защитника, и когда из-за одного крепостного вала внезапно появилась розовая шапочка с помпоном, а затем и лицо незнакомой ему девочки, он почему-то сразу понял, что это _она_. Ехидно улыбавшаяся незнакомка довольно отряхнула варежки от налипшего снега, выбралась из своего укрепления, подобрала слегка потрепанный блокнот и подошла к всё еще стоявшему столбом мальчишке.

— Наверное, это твоё, — произнесла она, сверкая васильковыми глазами, — не сердись на него, он просто рисовать не умеет, вот и бесится.

— А-ага, — выдавил он, во все глаза смотря на свою вещь, что протягивает ему девочка, — С-спасибо.

— Как тебя зовут? Ты ведь из параллельного класса, да?

Слова предательски превращались на языке в тёплую и липкую ириску, сминавшую рвавшиеся наружу звуки в неясную кашу. Имя категорически отказывалось быть названо, но вот еще одно усилие, и…

— Маринетт! Маринетт!

Девочка в белоснежной шубке обернулась, помахала кому-то рукой и вновь обратилась к нему:

— Это же твоё, бери! — она настойчивее протягивала ему блокнот, — Мне нужно бежать, родители зовут.

Мальчик наконец "оттаял", забрал свои рисунки и выдохнул легким сизым облачком пара:

— Натаниэль. Спа-спасибо, — и, попытавшись улыбнуться, чихнул и некрасиво шмыгнул носом. На предательском автомате поднеся руку в варежке к носу, Куртцберг снова остолбенел, осознав, _как он ведёт себя перед девочкой._ Лихорадочных соображений хватило лишь на то, чтобы показать ей большой палец и неловко улыбнуться. _Выкрутился._

Она непонимающе выгнула бровь, но затем широкая улыбка разгладила её нахмурившиеся черты. На прощание защитница помахала розовой варежкой:

— Будь здоров, пока!

И убежала навстречу своим родным, с разбегу бросившись в объятия громадного, как показалось Куртцбергу, отца.

А Натаниэль остался стоять, прижимая к себе блокнот, до тех пор, пока пришедшая за ним мама не прогнала странный транс касанием плеча.

В этот вечер он впервые попытался нарисовать Маринетт. Кремовым оттенком на белом он пытался вывести пушистость её шубки, а цветом малинового компота, которым так усердно пыталась напоить его мама — _Натаниэль, оторвись от красок, тебе нужно полежать, у тебя жар!_ — он рисовал румянец на её щеках. 

Зима, казалось, уже не выглядела такой невыносимой.


End file.
